Yes, I want it
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: "Goddammit, you had no right!" "No right for WHAT, Sasuke-kun!" "To Leave me heartbroken!" But Of course I did not want that, She thought, all I wanted was for you to care and now it's too late.


He was hopeless, completely and utterly hopeless. He hated it and yet he still wondered what had happened to make him feel this way.

Had it been when his girlfriend dumped him? Or when he saw her pack everything from their, now his, room? Or was it when she left in tears, saying she wished he cared?

He was so lost, and all he understood was that there was now an aching feeling in his heart. He could only lie in bed, staring at the ceiling, and clutching the picture of both of them in his left hand while the right was holding his heart in place. It hurt so much.

He just laid there, motionless and with an aura of depression, who would have told, that his Sakura would have gotten tired of his emotional, or rather lack of, demonstration? Didn't she know him, at all?

When had it hurt so much? He tried to recall, and it only came up with a moment or two, when his parents died, and when he thought his best friend had died. Besides that, he had never felt so… out of himself.

He stood up with a new goal. He would be happy, or at least content. He would, and thus he rose from the unmade bed and dressed in casual clothes. He would not think about his sweet lover, **ex-**lover.

He didn't bother in having breakfast, he wasn't hungry. He took his car keys and walked out of the penthouse. Sakura and he had chosen this building because of its view. It was beautiful, and had security and all, which had helped in the purchase since Sasuke always had some freaky stalker behind him.

He mentally scolded himself, he wasn't supposed to think about her. He walked into the parking lot, it all seemed to be gray without his little vixen. It killed him, yet he didn't want to admit it.

Everything was a huge blur, only a few moments were clear enough, like when he walked into the dark bar, when he picked up a random girl, with red hair and light colored eyes, he had so hard tried to make her his Sakura, he couldn't and finally when he brought the girl into her house.

He had so many thoughts running through his head, so many memories.

"_Sasuke-kun, look at the sky, isn't it beautiful? So many stars" _

_She danced her way around him, and smiled at him when she caught his eyes with her green ones._

_Her pink hair was splayed on the white pillow sheet, and he body under his was tired. She panted and his body seemed to want more of this rare angel._

_She laughed and laughed until she ended grabbing his shoulder for support. Resting her forehead into the crook of his neck while she laughed was the hardest thing he had ever had to stand. Her warm breath had caressed his sensitive skin._

_She had woken up earlier and made him his favorite breakfast, banana pancakes. What his mother used to do. That was the first time he was near to saying he loved her._

_She was running late and time ticked by, he couldn't sleep without her but of course, he wouldn't admit it. Where was she? And why hadn't she called?_

_He didn't want to admit he was worried._

_Someone had tried to touch her ass, what now belonged to him, and as he was going to hit the perverted man. She took his hand, and kissed his knuckles softly. She had said he wasn't worth it. _

It was not worth it, he decided and he stood up from the bed, the girl was dumb enough to ask if he was going to the bathroom. Her phone rang and he could hear bits of the conversation.

"**- emergency… celebrity… case 08395371... Haruno." **and the rest was unheard. He focused on the last name: Haruno. Sakura was the first thought that entered his mind. She must be worried, and the TV caught his attention.

"**A reporter is a the crime scene where the mayor surgeon, Sakura Haruno was a victim of a hit and run, she is currently in a grave state of health and has been shipped to Konoha Hospital, witnesses say…."**

He didn't bother to listen to the rest, he grabbed his jacket and keys and ran out the door. Sakura is hurt, his mind processed and that's all it took.

In a mayor need of traffic, which he evaded, the police stopped him, only to have him yell his cause and be escorted to the hospital. When he walked in, he went straight to the receptionist, slammed his hands down and panted.

"Sakura Haruno. How is she?" he panicked, it was true, his loved one was dying. The receptionist took her time at stripping him with her eyes, and usually he would have just ignored it, but this wasn't the case.

"How is she?" he yelled and that took her out of her erotic daydream. She checked and then read off the screen. "What are you?" She asked, trying to be discreet. "Boyfriend…" he smirked, "Fiancée." he finished.

She looked up at him and sighed. "She's in surgery due to a few broken ribs and breathing problems." she seemed… Happy? His anger was rising, too quickly for their own good.

He had tried walking into what not, stress was making him dreamy. He was forced to sit down and wait, just like all the other victim's family members or friends. He was too worried to care, and for once, he admitted, he almost shit his pants he was so scared. It was an awful feeling.

Finally, the doctor neared him, still in scrubs and gave him the news he had been waiting for. "She's stable, but she'll have to remain here for a few days." he had never felt such relief in his entire life. He could only think of one thing to ask. "What room is she in?"

The doctor answered and he practically ran there. Finally, he was in front of room 207, and he was nervous as hell. He walked in and there she was, covered in bandages and plugged into a heart monitor. He smiled, she was alive.

He walked up to her, it was such a relief, it had been hard on him. He then decided, he would make sure she turned out okay. "My god, Sakura." was all I could say, she was alive and yet she seemed so fragile, as if my touch could break her.

He remembered a case he had seen where the woman, who had been in an attempt of murder, had been hit on the head and the particular problem was that if she did not wake up between the 12 hours after surgery or medical attention, she would go into coma.

He couldn't have his Sakura into a coma. She was supposed to be his wife, the one who bared with his children, and the one who he loved. All he could do now was sit on the uncomfortable hospital couch and try to watch over her without crying.

It was only a couple hours later that her realized just how hard was that task for him, he grabbed a chair and pulled it to the bed, he sat there and rested his head on his folded arms. As he saw her serene face, his eyes began to sting. Tears filled his onyx eyes and he could not hold back anymore. He tried wiping them and forcing him to not cry, but it was too much. He could not lose her too.

It was then when the heart monitor beeped, it signaled something, but the last thing he wanted was to look up to see her face and start crying again. He must have been hallucinating, he thought, because it seemed as if Sakura's hand was on his head, her long fingers through his hair.

He whimpered in pain of what he thought was lost, "God, Sakura. Why did you have to leave me?" he said in a pained whisper yet he didn't uncover his face. Her voice rang out, like an electric echo. "Sasuke-kun, are you crying?" she asked.

That is when his head snapped up, anger going through him. "Goddamit, yes I am! I lost you, and you haunting me with your presence only make the hole in my chest hurt worse! I fucking love you, and you couldn't see that!" his anger died, like a flame being put out with water. He was now whimpering. "OF course I love you. I was ready to propose and you know how goddamned hard it is for me to do such things. You… you where supposed to stay with me, and we would have made love every morning when you woke up… A-and I- I would have been happy even if you didn't want to do that… because I had you."

He suddenly realized that the tears falling on his head were real, he looked straight at her. Relief washing over him, with love, and fear too. He pulled her into his arms, "Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Sakura." he kept on repeating, like a mantra.

She just smiled, "You meant everything you said?" she whispered and he nodded into her chest. "Yes, yes I do. Please… please don't ever leave me." he begged and she just hugged him into herself, trying to hide him from the world.

If there was anything he wanted to say now it was what he said next. "Marry me, Sakura." he pulled the small, velvet covered box with trembling hands. She grabbed it from him.

"Stupid, of course I will marry you. I love you so much." she kissed him and when he hugged her, she winced. "My ribs." she whispered and Sasuke apologized. She moved to the side of the bed, making enough space for him. She patted the space beside her and he didn't hesitate, he laid there next to her, with her head on his chest.

How it should always be. He knew they could jump any obstacle God threw at them, as long as they had each other.


End file.
